turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph
Joseph comes from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "God will add". Joe or Jojo is a diminutive of Joseph. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Joseph or Joe may refer to: Monarchs named Joseph: :Franz Joseph I of Austria, historical Hapsburg Emperor referenced in Southern Victory, Bombs Away, and In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Joseph II, Holy Roman Emperor, historical Hapsburg monarch referenced in "The More it Changes". :Joseph Alois Ratzinger aka Pope Benedict XVI, historical Pontiff who is the unnamed POV of "Under St. Peter's". :Karol Józef Wojtyła aka Pope John Paul II, historical pontiff referenced in "Under St. Peter's". Characters known as only as Joseph: :Joseph the Gamecock, a Detinan in The War Between the Provinces. Characters whose first name is Joseph: :Josephus Daniels, historical Secretary of the United States Navy, referenced often in Southern Victory. :Joseph Darnand, historical French fascist appearing in Aftershocks. :Joseph Dorsch, minor fictional character in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Joseph Guffey, historical United States Senator appearing in The Big Switch and Return Engagement. :Joseph Haydn, historical composer referenced in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :Joseph Hooker, historical Union General referenced in The Guns of the South. :Joseph Johnston, historical Confederate General appearing in The Guns of the South and referenced in "Must and Shall". :Joseph J. Kelly, historical Mayor of Buffalo, New York, making an unnamed appearance in End of the Beginning. :Joseph P. Kennedy, historical ambassador and businessman appearing in Southern Victory. :Joseph P. Kennedy Jr., historical World War II bomber pilot with small roles in a few works. :J. Bracken Lee, historical Utah politician referenced obliquely in Bombs Away. :Joseph Little, fictional Army captain appearing briefly in How Few Remain. :Joseph W. Martin, historical U.S. House Speaker appearing in The Man With the Iron Heart. :Joseph McCarthy, historical United States Senator referenced in "Hindsight" and The Hot War. :Joseph Poindexter, historical Governor of Hawaii appearing in Days of Infamy. :Joseph Shook, minor fictional character in Southern Victory. :Joseph Short, historical White House Press Secretary appearing in The Hot War. :Joseph Tanaka, fictional censor's aide in "Freedom" in A Different Flesh. :Joseph Watkins, fictional Sons of Liberty member in The Two Georges. Characters whose middle name is Joseph: :Richard J. Daley, historical Chicago Mayor appearing in "Two Thieves". :Léon Degrelle, historical Belgian fascist referenced in The War That Came Early. :William Donovan, historical American General appearing in Striking the Balance. :Jack Dunn, historical baseballer referenced in "The House That George Built". :Eugene McCarthy, historical U.S. Senator referenced in "The Fillmore Shoggoth". :John J McGraw, historical baseballer referenced in Hitler's War and Joe Steele. :Louis-Joseph de Montcalm-Gozon, historical French general appearing in Opening Atlantis. :John Pershing, historical General of the United States Army, appearing in Southern Victory. Characters known only as Joe: :Joe (alien), a minor character in the short story "Nasty, Brutish, &. . .". :Joe (sim), a sim on a Virginia plantation in the short story "Though the Heavens Fall". :Joe (End of World), a pet fox in the short story "It's the End of the World As We Know It, And We Feel Fine". :Joe (The Green Buffalo), a character who ran a general store in the short story "The Green Buffalo". :Little Joe, a character in the short work "Hi, Colonic". :JoJo, a Union soldier and minor character in Fort Pillow. Characters whose first name is Joe: :Joe Bauman, a historical semi-professional baseball player and POV in the short story "The Star and the Rockets". :Joe Bauman's alien fans also from "The Star and the Rockets". :Joe Billings, British Army sergeant and minor character in the novel Coup d'Etat. :Joe Boardman, an English boy actor and minor character in Ruled Britannia. :Joey Chang, fictional laundromat owner in Southern Victory. :Joe Crosetti, a United States Navy aviator and POV in the Days of Infamy series. :Joe DiMaggio, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the novel Homeward Bound. :Joe Gordon, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the novel Hitler's War. :Joe Habicht, the deceased first husband of Rita Martin in the Southern Victory series. :Joe Hauser, a historical professional baseball player referenced in the short story "The Star and the Rockets". :Joe Hennissey, a historical Union army sergeant in the novel Fort Pillow. :Joe Humphreys, an amateur baseball player in the short story "Designated Hitter". :Joe Jakimiuk, a U.S private and minor character in the novel Drive to the East. :Joe Louis, a historical American boxer referenced in the novel Coup d'Etat. :Joe McMahan, a miner, labour organizer and minor character in the novel How Few Remain. :Joe Mouradian, a U.S private and minor character in the Settling Accounts sub-series. :Joe Mouton, a Confederate Captain and minor character in the novel Return Engagement. :Joe Orsatti, a U.S. Marine in the novel Coup d'Etat. :Joe Peroni, a police officer in the short story "King of All". :Joe Simpkin, a British airman and minor character in the novel In the Balance. :Joe Steele, Joseph Stalin's American alter-ego in "Joe Steele (story)" and Joe Steele (novel). :Joe Sullivan, a semi-professional baseball player and minor character in In the Balance. Characters whose middle name is Joe: :Billy Joe Hamilton, Confederate Veterans' Brigades officer, minor character in Return Engagement. :Billy Joe McKennie, fictional US Army personnel, minor character in Days of Infamy. Characters whose first name is a German or Eastern European variant of Joseph: :Sepp Dietrich (Josef Dietrich), historical Nazi appearing in Second Contact. :Jozef Gabčík, historical Czechoslovakian soldier appearing in the prologue of The Man With the Iron Heart. :Josef Goebbels, historical Nazi referenced in numerous works. :Jozef Jablonski, fictional athlete in "Les Mortes d'Arthur". :Iosif Kobzon, contemporary Ukrainian singer referenced in "Black Tulip". :Iosef Trofimovich Mladenov, fictional character in "Hang Together". :Jozef Pilsudski, historical Marshal of Poland referenced in West and East. :Yossel Reisen, Sr. and Jr., two generations of Army conscripts in Southern Victory. :Josef Stein, a Jewish grocer and minor character in West and East. :Jozef Tiso, historical Slovakian President referenced in The War That Came Early and Joe Steele. :Josip Broz Tito, historical Yugoslavian dictator referenced in The Man With the Iron Heart and The Hot War. Characters whose first name is a feminine form of Joseph: :Josefina Linares, secretary and minor character in Eruption. Non-biological entities named Joseph: :Joe Steele (story)/''Joe Steele (novel), the title of two variations of the same work by Harry Turtledove. :Joe's letter, a clue to the theft of the painting in the novel ''The Two Georges. :USS Josephus Daniels, a Naval vessel in Southern Victory. See also: :José :Giuseppe (disambiguation) Category:First Name Disambiguation Category:Disambiguation